Tamamo no Mae
This page contains information about Tamamo no Mae in Fate/Another. Innates Territory Creation *'Type:' Class Ability *'Hotkey:' D *'Mana Cost:' 400 **''Caster creates a Territory at the targeted location. The Territory grants 10(25)% bonus magic resistance to allies within 1500 range and increases mana regen by 10(20).'' **'Channel Time:' 0.5 seconds **'Base Health:' 500 (1000), 0HP/s regen **'Armor Type:' Creep **'Base Armor:' 0 **'Sight Range:'1200/1200 **'Great Magic:' F(0%) **'Additional Details:' Cannot enter buildings or Unlimited Blade Works. **'Cast Range:' 500 **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds **'Upgrade:' Improved workshop ***''Range of territory increased to 2000 from 1500, and health to 1000 from 500. Territory gets detecting ability (1000 range), and gets functionality of far sight, return and summon territory. Improves nearby allied magic resistance by 25%.'' Territory Skills True Sight *'Mana Cost:' Passive **''Grants sight of nearby invisible units in 600 range.'' **'Upgrade:' Is obtained once Improved Workshop is obtained. Territory Reveal *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Reveals the targeted area. 900 Area of Effect. Does not reveal invisibility.'' **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds **'Special:' Caster must be within 650 range of the Territory to use this spell. **'Upgrade:' Is enabled once Improved Workshop is obtained. Return *'Type:' Great Magic *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Returns Caster to the Territory. Cannot be used if Caster is unable to move.'' **'Cast Time:' 2 seconds **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds **'Upgrade:' Is enabled once Improved Workshop is obtained. Teleport *'Type:' Great Magic *'Hotkey:' E *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Teleports the Territory to caster.'' **'Cast Time:' 1 seconds **'Cooldown:' 45 seconds **'Upgrade:' Is enabled once Improved Workshop is obtained. Magecraft Charm: Spirit Theft :* Mana Cost: '''Passive :** ''Drains enemy unit's mana around caster'' :*** '''Drain enemy unit's mana by 10 per second :**'Area of Effect: '''800 :**'Special:' Effect doubled when channeling Blessing of Amaterasu. Item Construction *'Type:' Class Ability *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 100 **Caster creates a Healing Potion, Gem of Speed, Familiar or Sentry Ward. If Caster's inventory is full, the item is moved into Caster's Storage.'' **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds Mantra: illusion :* Mana Cost: 300(100) :** Hotkey: '''E :** '''Skill Type: '''Great Magic :** ''Summon illusions that can share damages that inflicted to Caster (similar to link scroll) but deal no damages. Damage that is inflicted to the illusions won't be shared to the Caster'' :*** '''Release 2(3) illusions that take 300% additional damage :** Duration: '10 seconds :** '''Cooldown: '''40 seconds :** '''Upgrades: 'Witchcraft (create an additional illusion and decrease mana cost from 300 to 100) Mantra: Apothic Cave :* '''Mana Cost: '''100 :** '''Hotkey: '''R :** ''Gather souls to increase Caster's movement speed'' :*** '''Each soul increases movement speed by 10 and mana regen by 5. :** Max Souls: '5 :** '''Cast Time: '''1 second :** '''Duration: '''Unlimited :** '''Cooldown: '''30(10) seconds :** '''Upgrade: 'Breath of the Soul (Decrease cooldown from 30 seconds to 10 seconds, summon 2 souls instead 1, 50% chance to summon 4 souls instead) Mantra: Bestial Sky :* '''Mana Cost: 'N/A' :** Hotkey: '''A :** '''Skill Type: '''Great Magic :** '''Duration: '''Toggle :** ''Consume caster's health to restore her and friendly unit's mana'' :*** '''Immediately converts 300 health to mana, consume 30 health to restore 20 mana per second :** Area of Effect: '''800 :** '''Cooldown: '''3 seconds Skills Mantra: Mana Chain : :* '''Mana Cost: '''100 :** '''Hotkey: '''Q :** '''Skill Type: '''Great Magic :** ''Throw a magical chain to drain enemy unit's mana. When the chain hit a unit, press E again to throw the chained unit. When the chain hit the terrain, press E again to pull Caster towards the terrain'' :** ''If the chain hit a friendly unit, the unit is still can be thrown but no mana will be drain and the friendly unit won't take damage when thrown'' :*** Lv 1: Drains 10 mana per second, thrown units will deal 400 damage within 400 range :*** Lv 2: Drains 20 mana per second, thrown units will deal 450 damage within 450 range :*** Lv 3: Drains 30 mana per second, thrown units will deal 500 damage within 500 range :*** Lv 4: Drains 40 mana per second, thrown units will deal 550 damage within 550 range :*** Lv 5: Drains 50 mana per second, thrown units will deal 600 damage within 600 range :** '''Duration: '''4 seconds :** '''Range: '''800(1000) :** '''Max Chain Link Range: 1200(1500) :** Cast Time: '''throw chain: 0.3 seconds / throw unit: 1 second before damage / pull to terrain: instant :** '''Cooldown: 40(20) seconds :** Area of Effect: '800 :** '''Upgrade: 'Witchcraft (increase chain's range by 200, and decrease cooldown from 40 to 20 seconds) Incantion *'''Mana Cost: N/A **'Type: '''Great Magic **'Hotkey: W''' **'Cooldown: '''Cooldown for spells are not shared Curse: Frigid Heaven *'Mana Cost:' 100 **'Type: Magecraft **'''Hotkey: '''Q **Throws a charm imbued with ice that slows enemy on contact, and has chance to freeze target for 1 second.' ***Lv 1: Damage: 200(300), slows by 10% for 2(4)s and chance to freeze: 10%(20%) ***Lv 2: Damage: 250(350), slows by 15% for 2(4)s and chance to freeze: 15%(25%) ***Lv 3: Damage: 300(400), slows by 20% for 2(4)s and chance to freeze: 20%(30%) ***Lv 4: Damage: 350(450), slows by 25% for 2(4)s and chance to freeze: 25%(35%) ***Lv 5: Damage: 400(500), slows by 30% for 2(4)s and chance to freeze: 30%(40%) **'Cast Range:' 750 **'Cast Time:' 0.1 seconds **'Cooldown:' 10 seconds **'Upgrade:' Cursed Charms (Increase damage by 100, slows duration by 2s and chance to freeze by 10% and give splash effect 300 AoE) Curse: Fiery Heaven *'Mana Cost:' 200 **'Type: Magecraft **'''Hotkey: W **''Throws a charm imbued with fire that damage and burns enemy on contact'' ***Lv 1: Damage: 300 and burns by 10 per second for 5(10) seconds ***Lv 2: Damage: 350 and burns by 20 per second for 5(10) seconds ***Lv 3: Damage: 400 and burns by 30 per second for 5(10) seconds ***Lv 4: Damage: 450 and burns by 40 per second for 5(10) seconds ***Lv 5: Damage: 500 and burns by 50 per second for 5(10) seconds **'Cast Range:' 750 **'Cast Time:' 0.3 seconds **'Area of Effect: '''300 **'Cooldown:' 10 seconds **'Upgrade:' Cursed Charms (Increase burn duration by 5s and burn damage interrupts effect of healing potion.) Curse: Chaos Heaven *'Mana Cost:' 200 **'Type: Magecraft **'''Hotkey: W **''Throws a charm imbued with air that damages and ignores defenses.'' ***Lv 1: Damage 300(500). ***Lv 2: Damage 350(550). ***Lv 3: Damage 400(600). ***Lv 4: Damage 450(650). ***Lv 5: Damage 500(700). **'Cast Range:' 900 **'Cast Time:' 0.5 seconds **'Area of Effect: '''300 **'Cooldown:' 15 seconds **'Upgrade:' Cursed Charms (Increase damage by 300 if target is affected by burn from Curse: Fiery Heaven) Curse: Storm Heaven *'Mana Cost:' 200 **'Type: Magecraft **'''Hotkey: W **''Throws a charm imbued with lightning that damages and chains to nearby enemies.'' ***Lv 1: Damage 300(400) and chains to 3 enemies at 30% of the damage. ***Lv 2: Damage 380(480) and chains to 4 enemies at 40% of the damage. ***Lv 3: Damage 460(560) and chains to 5 enemies at 50% of the damage. ***Lv 4: Damage 540(640) and chains to 6 enemies at 60% of the damage. ***Lv 5: Damage 620(720) and chains to 7 enemies at 70% of the damage. **'Cast Range:' 900 **'Cast Time:' 0.5 seconds **'Area of Effect: '''300 **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds **'Upgrade:' Cursed Charms (Damage increased by 100 if target is affected by freeze or slow from Curse: Frigid Heaven) Curse: Void Cleft *'Mana Cost:' 600(400) **'Type: Magecraft **'''Hotkey: W **''Throws an explosive charm that damages and burns enemies.'' ***Lv 1: Damage 400 and does 10 damage every second for 10 seconds. ***Lv 2: Damage 475 and does 20 damage every second for 10 seconds. ***Lv 3: Damage 550 and does 30 damage every second for 10 seconds. ***Lv 4: Damage 625 and does 40 damage every second for 10 seconds. ***Lv 5: Damage 700 and does 50 damage every second for 10 seconds. **'Cast Range:' 1000 **'Cast Time:' 0.75 seconds **'Area of Effect: '''425 **'Cooldown:' 40 seconds **'Upgrade:' Cursed Charms (Mana cost reduced by 200, also burns mana for duration (50 per second)) Distant Land of the Torn Blossom *'Mana Cost:' 600 **'Type: Magecraft **'''Hotkey: E **''Summons an area that deals damage to enemies within the area and poisons them every second. Each damage taken by the sphere resets the duration of the poison.'' ***Lv 1 Deals 100 damage to the area, poison does 15 damage. ***Lv 2 Deals 130 damage to the area, poison does 30 damage. ***Lv 3 Deals 160 damage to the area, poison does 45 damage. ***Lv 4 Deals 190 damage to the area, poison does 60 damage. ***Lv 5 Deals 220 damage to the area, poison does 75 damage. **'Duration of Sphere:' 7 seconds **'Duration of Poison:' 5 seconds **'Area of Effect: '''1000 **'Cooldown:' 45 seconds Blessing of Amaterasu *'Mana Cost:' 800(600) **'Type: Great Magic **'''Hotkey: '''R **Tamamo summons a circle of levitating amulets and charges the mirror she held with energy to weaken the enemy and strengthen friendly units' ***Lv 1: deals 400(600) damage to enemy who uses a skill and 200(400) when uses an item ***Lv 2: deal 500(700) damage to enemy who uses a skill and 250(450) when uses an item ***Lv 3: deal 600(800) damage to enemy who uses a skill and 300(500) when uses an item ***Lv 4: deal 700(900) damage to enemy who uses a skill and 350(550) when uses an item ***Lv 5: deal 800(1000) damage to enemy who uses a skill and 400(600) when uses an item **''Damage ignore B scrolls but blockable with A scrolls **'Area of Effect: '''1000 **'Duration: 7(10) seconds - Channeling **'Cast Time: '''Instant **'Cooldown: '40(30) seconds **'Upgrade: 'Sacred Mirror (Increase the duration from 7 to 10 seconds, item counter damage by 200, mana cost reduced by 200, cooldown reduced by 10 seconds, and skill counter damage deals an additional 200 damage per trigger. any allies that casting skill within the range will restore 100 + Tamamo's Int x 10 as health.) **'Special: Stun duration on skill cast is 0.2 seconds with Sacred Mirror. Doubles that mana drain of Charm: Spirit Theft while channeling. **'Additional Info:' False Assassin does not activate the Skill Counter Damage. Attributes Sacred Mirror *'Stats Required:' 15 **''Blessing of Amaterasu duration increased by 3 seconds, mana cost reduced by 200, cooldown reduced by 10 seconds, item counter damage increased by 200, and skill counter damage deals an additional 200 damage as well. Also, any allies casting skills within range of Blessing of Amaterasu will restore 100 + Tamamo's Int x 10 as health.'' Breath of the Soul *'Stats Required:' 12 **''Mantra: Apothic Cave grants 5% magic resistance when fully stacked. Its cooldown is also reduced to 10 seconds, 2 orbs spawn when used, and 50% for 4 orbs to spawn. When fully stacked, using the skill again will activate soul breath.'' **'Soul Breath: Caster disperses all orbs, which will lock-on to nearest enemy in 800 range after 1 second. Each orb deals 200 damage and burns 200 mana. Absolute Cooldown: 60 seconds (cannot be reset through command seals).' Improved Workshop *'Stats Required:' 13 **''Increases nearby ally magic resistance to 25% from 10%. Range of territory increased to 2000 from 1500, and health to 1000 from 500. Territory gets detecting ability (1000 range), and gets functionality of far sight, return and summon territory. Increases mana regen aura to 20 from 10.'' Cursed Charm *'Stats Required:' 18 **Curse: Frigid Heaven: Damage increased by 100, gains splash effect (300 AoE), slow duration increased to 4 seconds from 2 seconds, and chance of freezing increased by 10%. **Curse: Fiery Heaven: Duration of burn doubled, interrupts effect of healing potion. **Curse: Chaos Heaven: Damage increased by 200 if target is affected by burn from Curse: Fiery Heaven **Curse: Storm Heaven: Damage increased by 100 if target is affected by freeze or slow from Curse: Frigid Heaven **Curse: Void Cleft: Mana cost reduced by 200, also burns mana for duration (50 per second) Witchcraft *'Stats Required:' 10 **''Caster's attack speed increased by 100%. Tamamo no Mae deals bonus true damage on attack equal to her mana regeneration. Mana Chain damage and range increased by 200, duration increased by 2 seconds, and cooldown reduced to 20 seconds. Illusion now creates an additional illusion, and illusions will now imitate Charm abilities of Caster (no damage though). Lastly, Mana Chain and Illusion mana cost are reduced to 100.'' Red Spider Lily Killing Stone (Combo) *'Activation: ' **Cast Matra: Bestial Sky and Distant Land of the Torn Blossom **Requires 20 in all stats including bonuses *'Mana Total of Spells:' 600 *'Area of Effect: '''1300 *'Damage: 150 x 14 *'Duration: '''7 seconds *'Cooldown: '''160 seconds **Caster calls the blood wraith to damage enemy and restore her own health. the enemy can't leave the AoE if caught. Caster is able to move freely and able to cast spells.' **'Additional Info:' No longer requires Tamamo to be below a certain health. ' ''' Category:Servants